walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Suffer The Children
"Suffer The Children", retitled "Episode 17", is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on September 25, 2018. Summary Beginning the next morning after the end of "Done Running", the children of the Ericson's Boarding School Group take a vote to exile Clementine and AJ out from the school after their actions led to Marlon's death. Clementine and AJ are forced to leave after being told by Louis and Violet that they were voted to be exiled out of the school. After being left in the woods to survive on their own, the pair run into Abel again, the mysterious man that had been sabotaging the School's traps or trashed their Fishing Cabin. Clementine subdues Abel, only to be overpowered by another person from behind and they reveal themselves to be a ghost from Clementine's past. AJ himself is overpowered by Abel, with his arm on the verge of being broken by Abel. The two explain members of a community called The Delta, as they are the group Marlon had been involved with prior to Clementine's arrival at the School. They ask Clementine to take them to the school and surrender the kids to fight in the war they are in with an unknown community, but if she refuses, they'll do it by force. After Louis and Violet notice Clementine and AJ held captive by the two members, they distract the adults and help them escape in a pack of walkers. As they escape, Clementine is approached by another young man named James dressed in walker skin, and he helps her deal with a wounded AJ, as he suffered a gunshot wound sustained by buckshot from Abel. The damage requires proper medical attention however, so the next morning, the three of them head back to the school in a attempt to let AJ rest. Before they get in, James leaves the two at the gates and disappears back into the woods, and Clementine and AJ spend the rest of the episode earning the School's trust back and helping them prepare for the Delta's attack... Plot The episode begins immediately after the ending of "Done Running", when AJ kills Marlon. Due to their actions causing Marlon's death, the students become hostile towards towards Clem and AJ. AJ is denounced as a murderer by Louis, and before any altercation could happen, Violet tells Clem and AJ to retreat to their dorms. The students spend the night digging graves for both Marlon and Brody. The following morning in Clementine and Alvin Jr.'s (AJ) dorm room, Clementine is laying on her bed as a distraught AJ sits nearby, making coffee on a makeshift stove for her. AJ, confused by the other students' fearful and passionate reactions to Marlon's sudden death, asks why Louis called him a murderer. Clementine has the choice to either vindicate AJ by asserting that he was justified in executing him or to pragmatically discourage AJ's impulsiveness by stating Marlon was defeated already and that he was not a threat anymore. Tennessee enters the room and invites Clementine and AJ to Marlon and Brody's funeral. He can try to give AJ a fireman figurine and, depending on how Clementine decided to console AJ about killing Marlon, AJ can accept (if Clementine told AJ was justified)'' or reject it (''If Clementine told AJ he was wrong). Regardless of her choice, AJ tells Clementine that he loves her, prepared to face the Ericson students. They both leave the dorms together. In the courtyard, AJ looks solemnly at a pool of Marlon's blood and looks to Clementine, aware that he caused it. They both approach the graveyard to angered students, as Tennessee and Violet prepare to give eulogies to Brody and Marlon. Tennessee begins first and places drawings of symbols important to Marlon and Brody onto their graves. Conversely, Violet – angered by what had transpired between Marlon and Tennessee's sisters – refuses to eulogise Marlon and his leadership. This agitates Mitch, who develops an enmity for Clementine and AJ and pulls a knife on them – adamant to put their future at Ericson's to a democratic vote. In response, AJ pleads for the vote not to happen, either by claiming Marlon's death was justified (If Clementine told AJ he was justified in killing Marlon) or by conveying his regret and his intention to "atone" (If Clementine told AJ he was wrong to kill Marlon while he was incapacitated). Soon, Clementine and AJ return to their dorm room, anticipating the results of the vote. As AJ is kicking the wall in anger, Clementine manages to calm him down. After discussing the situation, Violet and Louis enter their room. Violet reveals to Clementine and AJ that they have to leave. Louis demands AJ’s gun so that in case if he tries to do something. Clementine can choose whether to order AJ to give Louis his gun or tell him to keep it. Soon after packing up, they escort them outside the safe zone. If AJ gave Louis his gun, he returns it to him before they take off. Now alone and defenseless, AJ and Clementine wander the forest in search for shelter. A gunshot suddenly pierces a nearby tree, causing AJ and Clementine to scramble for cover. They hide behind a tree and spot a man: Abel from the train station. Clementine attacks him from cover, but is subsequently held at gunpoint by another woman behind her. Clementine is subdued by Abel and Lilly, and is kicked in the face by the latter. AJ yells Clementine's name, as he too, is also subdued by Abel. She looks up to see a visibly shocked woman. It is Lilly, who has been missing for several years. She reintroduces herself, and Clementine can choose to be angered or startled by her reappearance. If Clementine is angered, Lilly will stand on her abdomen. If shocked, Lilly will reciprocate her feelings of nostalgia. Lilly then offers to help Clementine up, which she can accept or refuse, making Lilly pleased or bitter. Lilly then enquires about Clementine's past, and attempts to manipulate her by stating her death is inevitable protecting AJ – just like Lee's was with her – in order to convince her and the Ericson students to join her group peacefully. Soon, Violet and Louis arrive out of sight – drawn by the noise from Clementine and AJ's encounter with Abel. In order to free herself and AJ from their compromised position, Clementine either orders Violet to shoot Lilly in the shoulder with her bow and arrow – causing Louis to be shot in the arm – or run. Clementine and AJ sprint away from Lilly and Abel's line of sight. However, AJ is shot in the abdomen by Abel and retreats to a tree to rest, while Clementine fends off incoming walkers. Soon, an unusually animated walker shushes Clementine, leading the remaining walkers away from her. He is a human and carries a wounded AJ, leading Clementine to his base camp in the middle of the woods. He leads them to his campfire and urges Clementine to remove the shrapnel embedded in AJ's wounds. The mysterious figure reveals himself to be James, formerly affiliated with a group known as the Whisperers. He and Clementine converse about their past lives before the apocalypse and he elaborates why he left the group– citing his disillusionment with their methods and his intrinsic pacifism. James and Clementine spot a walker approaching the camp. Clementine is presented with the opportunity to kill it or divert it away from camp. Afterwards, James offers an apple to them, which Clementine can choose to accept or refuse. Soon afterwards, James decides to stay up for the night to guard the camp. Clementine can choose to sleep or stay up to help. The next morning, James leads them back to Ericson’s. Willy then spots James, who mistakes him for a walker and attempts to shoot him with an arrow, but narrowly misses. He then alerts everyone that Clementine and AJ are back. Clementine then offers to let James stay with them. Looking at the arrow near his foot, he replies by saying that he is not ready and walks back into the woods. Louis then lets them in and he carries AJ, due to Clementine having no energy left to carry him herself. Collectibles All of these are found in the greenhouse section of the episode. *'Boar Skull': This can be found outside the greenhouse behind Ruby and near a corner. *'Mushroom': This can be found inside the greenhouse behind Ruby. *'Venus Flytrap': In the laboratory section of the greenhouse, there are two racks against a wall. At the bottom of the rack on the right, the Venus Flytrap can be found. In-Game Decisions * Did AJ keep his gun? ** 63% of players told AJ to keep his gun. ** 35% of players gave AJ's gun to Louis. ** 1% of players didn't intervene when AJ insisted on keeping his gun. ** 1% of players said nothing when AJ insisted on giving Louis his gun. * What did you say to Louis and Violet? ** 51% of players told Louis and Violet to run from Lilly and Abel. ** 49% of players told Violet to shoot Lilly, and got Louis shot. * Did you listen to James? ** 93% of players spared the walker, honoring James' request. ** 6% of players killed the walker after James asked you not to. ** 1% of players let James throw the rock to distract the walker. * Who did you spend time with? ** 54% of players spent time stargazing with Violet. ** 46% of players helped Louis tune the piano. * Who did you save from the Delta? ** 52% of players rescued Violet. ** 48% of players rescued Louis. Ending Stats * Lilly ** 54% of players left her feeling Unconvinced (said "We were family once." / remained silent) ** 30% of players left her feeling Unsettled (said "See you in hell.") ** 16% of players left her feeling Unimpressed (said "Get it over with.") * Ruby ** 90% of players left her feeling Grateful (buried Ms. Martin) ** 10% of players left her feeling Disgusted (burned Ms. Martin) * Louis ** 52% of players allowed him to be Kidnapped (saved Violet) ** 48% of players left him feeling Guilt-Ridden (saved Louis) * Violet ** 52% of players left her feeling Vengeful (saved Violet) ** 48% of players allowed her to be Kidnapped (saved Louis) * Tenn ** 59% of players left him feeling Despondent (said "Tenn, don't listen!" / Remained silent) ** 41% of players left him feeling Ashamed (said "Shut up, Lilly!" / the shot) * Alvin Jr. ** 69% of players left him feeling Repentant (called AJ a murderer) ** 31% of players left him feeling Justified ' (said AJ was justified) * '''James ' ** '''60% of players left him feeling Appreciative ' (said otherwise) ** 40% of players left him feeling '''Trusted ' (said you originally came from Georgia) * '''Mitch ** He is Dead by Lilly's hand * Abel ** He is Captured Credits *Clementine *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian (No Lines) *Yonatan *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Marlon (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 A New Day *Lilly will mention killing "that girl" (Carley) or "that guy" (Doug), depending on who Lee chose to save. Clementine will remind Lilly that it was Carley/Doug, expressing anger to her for causing their deaths. **Later in the episode, Violet will ask Clementine about Lilly in Marlon's office. Clementine will tell her that Lilly is a horrible person, who murdered someone by gunning them down in an argument years prior. She will mention Carley/Doug and speaks warmly about these two, regarding their efforts to help protect the group, and their refusal to be pushed around by Lilly. Long Road Ahead *Lilly will mention Lee's decision to leave her behind or allow her to stay with the group. No Time Left *AJ can bring up Clementine decision to mercy kill Lee or not when asking about what the diffrence between murder and other instances of killing are. Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny. *Clementine will have a scar on her left cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. Depending on if Clementine chose to be in the drawing she will, or won't, appear beside AJ in the picture. *AJ will curse openly if Clementine didn't tell him off in the train station, is right. *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. Deaths *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Mitch *Yonatan Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of James. *First appearance of Sullene. *First appearance of Dorian. *First appearance of the Delta. *First (and last) appearance of Ms. Martin. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Yonatan. *Last appearance of Mitch. (Alive) *Last appearance of Marlon. (Flashback, Corpse) *In the greenhouse, Ms. Martin will grab Clementine by her arm. If the player fails in the QTE, Mitch will save Clementine. *When Mitch rushes at Lilly, he uses the same animation of Clementine after she fell to the ground due to a walker and started running to escape from Lilly and Abel in the woods. **Also, all characters uses the same crouching animation with a few modifications. *This episode has a total of 3 collectibles, a Boar Skull, a Mushroom and a Venus Flytrap. This is half of what episode 1 had. **The Fireman Toy that Tennessee gives AJ if you make AJ feel Justified over Marlon's death is not counted as a collectible despite the fact it can be placed on the drawer in Clementine's room. *This episode marks the return of Lilly, who has been missing since "Long Road Ahead". **As of this episode, Clementine and Lilly are the only two characters from Season 1 that are confirmed alive. *This is the second consecutive episode of the video game to not feature any determinant character deaths. **This episode does, however, force the player into deciding whether to save Louis or Violet at the end of the episode. Whoever Clementine does not save does not die, however, and they are taken by the Delta raiders alongside Omar and Aasim, leaving their fate unknown. *This episode marks the first time that the events of the Comic Series are directly referenced in the Video Game, when James tells Clementine about his past as a member of the Whisperers and their attack on another group. *This episode features an easter egg focused on Randy Tudor. In the scene where Clementine and Violet are watching the stars, if the player lets the game idle for a few seconds, a new constellation will appear, in the shape of a mustache. Connecting the dots will result in Randy's face appearing in the sky. He will smile, wink at the player and disappear, leaving the message "He will remember that." in the HUD after doing so. *This episode marked the last episode Telltale released as a company. *If Clementine refused to let AJ curse in the previous episode, he'll ask Clementine if he can curse when on patrol. Goofs/Errors *If Clementine shot Lee and Lee asked her to handcuff the zombified security guard instead of himself, AJ will still tell Clementine that she shot him while he was handcuffed. * Lilly will mention that Lee was the one who decided to abandon her on the side of the road in Season 1 even if the player didn't actually choose an option and had Kenny decide her fate instead. * Before going to the funeral, Tennessee drawing is not see on the wall if Clementine's puts it up. But its appears again later after Clementine and AJ return. * When AJ wakes up in the 2 weeks time-skip scene, the bullet marks that were on his shirt will suddenly disappear. Bugs * Relationships and choices will not be present. In a recent Q&A with Melissa Hutchinson, she said that this will be resolved before episode 3 releases. The choices were shown as of January 14th, 2019. Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_-_The_Final_Season_EPISODE_TWO_TRAILER Gameplay The Walking Dead - The Final Season "You're Still Little" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Achievement Guide We're Staying - * Complete Chapter 1 Old Ghost - * Complete Chapter 2 Defender -- * Complete Chapter 3 Be Prepared - * "Talk" to everyone and "Look" at everything in the courtyard during the morning before the Delta's attack. Botanist * "Talk" to everyone and "Look" at everything in the main Greenhouse room and Ms. Martin's backroom. Edible - * When you are in the Greenhouse with Ruby and Mitch "Look" at the mushrooms and then proceed to to the "Risk" action of eating one. Great Girl - * During the morning before the Delta's attack go to the graveyard and speak to Rosie, choose to pet her. Sureshot - * When trying the archery minigame with Louis in the morning before the Delta's attack aim and hit all five arrows on the target, it doesn't matter where exactly on the target you hit though. If you fail to do this the first time you can "Look" at the Bow and try again, however this will not get you the achievement, you MUST pass it first time. Bonded - * It doesn't matter whether you go and spend time with either Violet or Louis, all you have to do is choose the option of a great friend. with Violet and glad we're friends. with Louis. Remaining silent will not get you the achievement. Moving Fast - * It doesn't matter whether you go and spend time with either Violet or Louis, all you have to do is choose the option of have feelings for you. with Violet and LIKE like you... with Louis. Remaining silent will not get you the achievement. Deadeye * After Lilly and the rest of the remaining Delta members fall back you are faced with two waves of around five walkers each. Make sure that you kill every walker with a headshot and never miss a single arrow, if you miss simply stand still and let a walker kill you, this will allow you to try again. Gatherer * Collect all Episode 2 collectibles. Personal Touch * Place all Episode 2 collectibles in Clementine's room. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes